Penguin Days of Summer: Yet Another Revenge of Dr Blowhole
by penguin adventures
Summary: Dr. Blowhole is back and has taken over the IPSA's megacarrier and captures the penguins. While the Penguins learn of Blowhole's latest plan Nigel and rockgut with the help of the North Wind attempt a rescue operation. Will the Penguins get rescued or will Blowhole finally have his long awaited revenge.
1. Skipper's Recap

We're back Civilian… Now here's the Recap report. It was a normal day until Maurice somehow got ahold of bad lycee nuts "again" and overthrown King Julian. It all with downhill after that…Maurice shut off power and sent his paid bodyguards (Joey, Bada, and Bing) to our Habitat. After "King Maurice" declared his plans to conquer THE WORLD we were captured by his thugs. Of course we managed to escaped but Joey and the Gorillas went after us. Eventually we were cornered by Joey, the Gorillas, and none other then the Rat King. We were almost defeated but then Hans the Puffin and Savio the Boa showed up. We barely had time to attack when we get Captured by Dave and Blowhole. Blowhole revealed his latest plan but in the end Dave was mindjacked and boiled in Blowhole's pot in the back and we escaped.

While we were away Maurice and his thugs had joined forces with Hans and Savio. After a epic battle we defeated the Rats, the gorillas, and the Kangaroo while Burt defeated Savio Hans escaped but we'll deal with him another time. Maurice was turned back to Normal and we celebrated by teaching the lemurs how to play stomp the wombat. A few days later after a battle with the Rats and massive sinkhole formed under Cleopatra's Nettle in Central Park. Hours later several cities around the world (including New York and London) were experiencing freak sandstorms. We discovered a transdimesion portal where the storms were originating and closed the portal. Then with help from the Space-Time Teleport and a transdimesional vacumm we cleaned up the sand.

It was a mission accomplished until the Super-Plane came under attack from an Egyptian God Anubis. Orisis appeared as well and the two deity's tried trapping us in the desert. We managed to escape and return to New York with a plan…destroy the Nettle. In Central Park Horus had joined Orisis and Anubis at the exact moment we set the explosives. While Kowalski and Rico distracted the Gods with the Sub-Zero Cannon and the Dalek-Slayer the explosives were detonated. The Eygptains were destroyed and everything turned back to normal. And our adventures continue…


	2. Chapter One: Dr Blowhole again

August 11th 2015

Penguin HQ NYC

3:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski pass the chopped onions," I said. "We tried to get that sauerkrutt," Private said. "It's okay Private…I'll get that sauerkrutt!" I sprinked the onions over the fish and was ready to take the first bite when the incoming message alarm went off. Kowalski ran to the TV and turned it to message mode, "Calling all Pen-gu-wins! Calling all Pen-gu-wins! I'm Baaack!" "Blowhole!" I shouted, "can't you see we're in the middle of a breakfast!" "Perhaps you are wondering why it is that I Dr. Blowhole interrupted your breakfast?" "Actually yes I am," Private said. "Why tell when I can show?"

And then in a flash of light our HQ was replaced by the control room of the IPSA's Megacarrier and Blowhole's evil smile. "Blowhole what have you done!" I said. "Simply I took over the IPSA's precious Megacarrier," Blowhole said. "What do you have that can take over the Megacarrier." "I have a Helicarrier of my own remember?" Blowhole said, "I crashed it in the attempt…and this is an improvement." "you won't get away with this Blowhole," I said activating the secret UNIT distress signal. "Oh I already have," Blowhole said unaware that the Valiant had just arrived, "and if you think UNIT is going to come and help you…think again." Red one snatched the signal from me and smashed it thus silencing it.

"And to anyone back at UNIT HQ it would seem that you disappeared over the Pacific," Blowhole added. "What have you done with all the penguin Personnel?" I demanded. Every Lobster in the room turned to stare at us, "why would I ever tell you that?" Blowhole said with a laugh. I glared at him for several minutes, "Um…No Pen-gu-wins have been harmed they all been locked up in the prison level." "If any of them had been harmed," I warned, "then we would have a problem."

"Um Skipper we're not getting locked up are we?" Private said. "No young Private," Blowhole said ominously, "I have a different plan in mind." The Lobsters shoved us into a cage and followed Blowhole out of the control room. "We're going to stop you Blowhole!" "You don't even know my plan," Blowhole said. "Well whatever that plan is we're going to stop you," I said as I activated The North Wind distress signal and handed it to Rico. I then Activated the IPSA distress signal and hoped for the best as I handed that to Rico as well. Rico shallowed both of them insuring that the Lobsters don't crush either before the signals are picked up.

IPSA headquarters Chicago…

Buck Rockgut was manning the IPSA computer when a fellow rockhopper turned to him, "Sir we have an incoming alert." "Put it on the Screen," Rockgut said, "if it's the Red Squirrel escaping I will slap you into next week!" The alert came on the screen, "It's a Agent distress signal!" "Location!" Rockgut shouted. "over the Pacific Ocean…The Megacarrier!" "Who does it belong to!" "General Skipper," was the reply. "Send out all available agents!' Rockgut ordered. "Right away Special Agent Rotgut," a emperor penguin replied. "And get Super Special Agent Nigel on the line!"

North Wind Headquarters…

"Um Agent Classified Sir," Eva said, "we have an incoming alert..." "Put it on the screen," Classified replied. The world map appeared on the screen, "It's a distress signal, sir," Corporal replied, "Over the Pacific Ocean." "What the idenfication of that distress signal," Classified said. "Team Penguin," Eva replied. "We have to move!" Classified said. "Corporal ready the Jet. I'm initiating North Wind protocol Zeta!" "The location has been identified as ISPA megacarrier," Eva reported. "Sir, the Jet is ready!"

"Threat has been identified," Eva said, "Dr. Francis Blowhole PhD." "It's time to take down Blowhole," Classified said. The agents pailed into the Jet and rocketed to our last known location.  
(end of Chapter One)


	3. Chapter Two: Operation:Save The penguins

The Pacific Ocean

4:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Rockgut's POV)

"The Megacarrier is in sight," the boat captain announced. "I'm afraid we're out of options," Nigel replied. "We need to try harder," agent 102 replied, "We owe Skipper that much." "Agent 102 is right," I replied, "they did help bring the red squirrel to justice." "We don't even know who's in charge of the Megacarrier," another penguin replied. "This has Blowhole written all over it," I replied. "The worst villain in existence," Nigel replied. At that instant one of Blowhole's battle cruisers attacked. A King Penguin Agent 200 started firing the boat's guns at the crusier.

The Crusier exploded but we were soon surrounded by Battle Crusiers. "Ready you're weapons!" I told the IPSA agents. Nigel turned to his P.A.A.T agents (Penguins Against Alien Threats) and said the same. We fired our weapons as the Ship's guns returned the Cruisers' fire. "There's to many of them!" Just then a white jet joined the fight, "Stay calm Penguins," a voice said over a speaker, "The North Wind is on the case!" The remaining Crusiers were destroyed by the North Wind jet. Any crusier that survived fled the scene returning to the megacarrier.

A lone wolf descended from the jet and landed on the boat. "Agent Classified," he said, "North Wind." "Special Agent Buck Rockgut," I said, "IPSA American divison." "Super Special Agent Nigel," Nigel replied, "IPSA British Divison." "I heard of both of you," he replied, "both helped bring down the Red Squirrel." "We heard of the North Wind," I said, "not impressed." "Wha…what?" he replied. "So why are you here Agent Classified." "Well in addition to their IPSA distress signal they have a North Wind distress signal." "so let's contact the IPSA commander and…" I stood up and said, "You're talking to him." "Oh…right," he replied.

I turned to the gathered P.A.A.T and IPSA agents and said, "This is now a joint IPSA - North Wind operation." "We have Crusiers incoming," a norgewian voice said. "Deal with it Corporal!" Classified shouted. The Jet veered off to take care of the incoming Cruisers. "Commence Operation…" I paused, "Save Team Penguin!" The ship we were on switched to Heli-ship mode and flew up beside the Megacarrier. The North Wind Jet returned and Classified jumped back into it. The two air-craft followed the carrier from a safe distance outside it's firing range.

"Open communications with The North Wind," I said, "This is the S.S. Artic to the North Wind…do you copy?" "Loud and clear," Classified replied. "If we damage the Megacarrier we put team Penguin and all the penguin personnel at risk." "noted," Classified said. Back on the North Wind Plane Classified turned to Corporal, "Only fire when fired upon." "IPSA distract Blowhole's battle crusier with an diversionary attack," Classified said, "we're clear the Megacarrier of enemy aircraft…meet us on the Megacarrier's flightdeck." "See you then," I said ending the message. "The North Wind Tactics are going to get us killed," Nigel shouted. "Yes," I said, "but Skipper and his team are counting on us!"

From our ship we saw the North Wind Jet fire on the flightdeck clearing away any remaining Battle Cruiser. We meanwhile attacked any Aircraft that attacked us. Soon no battle crusiers remained and we headed back to the Megacarrier.

(End of Chapter Two)


	4. Three:The fall of the megacarrier

Docking room, Blowhole's Ariel base

5:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

We were unaware of the battle that was occurring outside until Red One spoke up. "Sir," he said, "we lost all the battle crusiers." "Attention all boarding party abandon the Megacarrier return to the ariel base!" Blowhole shouted. We watched as all the Lobsters that were in the control room returned to the Ariel base. "Red One," Blowhole said, "undock us from the mega-carrier!" Red one pushed a button on the door and it closed…this was followed by the sounds of the helicarrier undocking from the Megacarrier. "Undocking complete," Red one replied. Blowhole pushed another button, "Control room get us out of here!"

The room shook a little as the ariel base went underway…destination unknown. By the Time the IPSA and The North Wind find us it would be too late. The lobsters and Blowhole paraded us around the Helicarrier until we came to a window. The Megacarrier filled the entire window and I smiled when I saw the North Wind Jet waiting there. "The North Wind…" Blowhole said, "Red one detonate the charges!" "But all the penguins," Private said. "Safe and Sound at the Penguin Space Port," Blowhole replied. "IPSA heli-ship detected," another lobster said. "it doesn't matter," Blowhole replied as the Megacarrier exploded. "No!" I shouted. We could only watch helplessly as our rescue went down with the Megacarrier. But then the North Wind's Jet flew away and I could see Rockgut and Classified in the cockpit. Blowhole and the lobsters were to busy celebrating their victory to notice."Nice stop the lab," Blowhole replied, "So I can unveil my latest plan!"

2 hours later…7:00 P.M.

"Well Pen-gu-wins," Blowhole said, "Behold the…" " **Monsterous Project" "** I have no idea where to begin on that," Kowalski said, "but here it goes…You plan to unleash Chromeclaws on the population of the world to distract from you true plan which is to turn the people of the world into monsters you can control to take over the world…and then you rule the entire world while the monsters you created destroy each other." "Yes," Blowhole said, "Utter chaos and you would be helpless to stop it!" "why?" "Because you will be the first to be mutated!"

"Dave already tried the mutation thing," I said. "And when you tried to used your diabozier on us," Kowalski said, "You missed and mutated a MP3 playing instead." "It still worked," Blowhole replied, "stupid lemur…" "I agree with you on that," I replied. "But…I thought you and the lemur were BFF's?" "I thought I told you Julian and I are not friends!" "Okay…whatever I don't care," Blowhole said, "Red One activate…" " **Mind Jacker**." Blowhole stuffed the Mind Jacker back into his control panel and pushed a different button. " **Plunger** " "What…no," Blowhole said. " **Confetti cannon**." " **Chromeclaw."** "NO! the…." Blowhole said. " **Monsterous gun!"** a strange gun that looked even more ominous then the Time Ray appeared and aimed at us.

"I bet it's going to miss us again," Kowalski said. "Red one! Fire the gun!" Red one pushed the fire button on the control panel and…the wall exploded. "Say what?" Blowhole said as the North Wind Jet flew in thru the hole. The Jet fired again and the gun exploded and the energy cell rolled out. "That's one of my experminatal…power cells," Kowalski said. "I thought you only had one power cell?" "I built three more," Kowalski said, "when I shut down the anti-matter fusion reactor core."

"When did you do that?" I asked. "When that giant portal was over the atlantic...couldn't take the risk." "Giant portal?" "Yes Giant Portal Classified," I said, "do try to keep up." "Is that another one of your unbelievable files?" Eva asked. "You all met one of the Unbelievable files," I said, "so their not unbelievable!" "I hear you used it to ruin the life a former animal control officer?" "How could we ruin his life when his life was already ruined?" "Because of you," Classified added. "Well that's what he gets for trying to animal control us!" "then Nevermind," Classified said. "Um…Skipper don't we need to get out of here?" " **Self destruct engaged!"** Classified quickly sprung us from the cage and we all ran towards the Jet. Rockgut and Nigel were waiting, "I have some good new agents Blowhole's weapon was destroyed crisis averted." And then Blowhole appeared as a hologram, "You may have foiled me once again," he said, "And one day I will finally have my Revenge Skipper…that is if you live to see another day. You have 5 minutes to run…farewell Pen-gu-wins!"

"Get in the Jet now!" Classified said. We didn't need to be told twice we pailed into the plane which was more crowded then usual and got settled. "Status of Ariel base destruction?" "still five minutes and counting…" "Well then Eva," I said, "You don't mind Classified?" "Of course not," he replied. "Then Let's blow this Popicle stand!" I shouted. The Jet rocketed away from the helicarrier and we heard it explode behind us. Everyone but the North Wind agents looked back at the epic explosion. "That's a mission accomplished!" I said, "High-one!" Kowalski, Rico, Private, and I did our trademark victory move. "Let's get all these Penguins home," Classified said as the Jet flew into the sunset…

 **The End**


	5. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
